


This daze ain’t leaving

by Alex (all_ivvant)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, kent’s a goalie fun fact, tater owns a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ivvant/pseuds/Alex
Summary: Kent really didn’t need to go in a flower shop, but he did it anyways.





	This daze ain’t leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnvanquishedZims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnvanquishedZims/gifts).



Kent ducked into the flower shop down the road, water dripping from the awning that extended out from the building. The chime above the door jingled as he went inside, and a man looked out from the back room.

“Moment, please!” He called out, as Kent looked around the shop. There was a whole section dedicated to herbs, which would probably be good to remember. There was a plant that hung from the ceiling, half anchored by a planter, the vines that trailed from it doing the rest of the work. The man emerged from the back room holding a pair of clippers and florist’s wire, both of which he laid down on the granite countertop that Kent was standing at. 

“So, what bring you here?” The man asked, hands splayed out on the granite countertop. Kent took a deep breath, and tore his eyes away from the man’s hands. Kent’s eyes traveled up his torso, catching on his name tag, before meeting his eyes. 

“I just needed to get a single uh, peony. One of the customers at my shop is getting a tattoo of a peony and I wanted to get one for a better reference, you know?” He said, and the man (Alexei) nodded.

“I got a few. Just came in today!” He said, grinning, and ducked into the back, returning with a peony that was wrapped in tissue paper. 

“Three dollars for the flower.” He said, handing Kent the delicate bloom, and Kent handed him a ten dollar bill. Pressing a couple of buttons on the cash register, the drawer popped open with a little ding, and there was a rattle of coins as he gave Kent his change. 

“Is seven dollars, on the dot! Thanks for stopping by!” He said, voice bright, as he handed Kent his change. He smiled and Kent’s stomach flipped. 

He stepped out into the pouring rain, the rain jacket pulled up and over his head, flower tucked in his jacket. Kent hadn’t been necessarily telling the truth about the flower, he just wanted to check out the new shop (and the new guy who was working there), but it didn’t hurt to practice drawing peonies. 

Kent pushed open the door to the little tattoo parlor, shaking the rain off his shoulders. 

“Hey, where’d you go? I looked up and you were gone.” Jeff said, walking out of the backroom with a couple of boxes in his hands. Kent sat the flower down on the counter next to the door, and ducked into the back room to help Jeff out. 

“I went down to that new flower shop to check it out, and one of the guys who works there, I think his name is Alexei, is kinda hot.” Kent replied, and Jeff stared at him.

“I mean, I bought a flower while I was in there, and its not just a flower shop, there’s like other stuff, you know?” Kent said, not sure how to explain that there were magic items too.

“Like what?” Jeff asked.

“It looked like you know, magic stuff?” Kent explained, setting the boxes down on the counter, careful not to crush the tissue paper wrapped flower.

“So like crystals and herbs? Interesting.” Swoops replied, as Kent opened a box. He sorted through the inks, making a note of what inks they needed to order more of. For some reason they were almost out of green again. 

***

As it turned out, Kent was back there about a week later, because his mother was in town for a surprise visit. He needed to get a small arrangement of flowers for his table, because he knew his mom would appreciate it. 

Kent looked at the arrangements in little vases, baby’s breath and roses surrounding him. Kent wanted to get some violets, because that was his mom’s favorite. His eyes landed on a small arrangement filled with the flowers, and picked it up. Checking the price tag as he walked over to the counter, he nearly dropped the arrangement. 

Alexei, the guy who worked here, apparently had two full tattoo sleeves, and very strong muscles. Kent nearly fell over. He had to grab a display rack to steady himself. 

He walked up to the counter, a little unsteady, and stood awkwardly in front of the cash register. His eyes were drawn to one of the tattoos on his arm, a little bird that seemed almost like it was alive. 

“Oh, hello! You came by last week! Your client like their tattoo?” He asked, and Kent nodded a little too quickly, pulling his eyes away from the bird. 

“Yeah, she loved it.” He choked out. That part wasn’t actually as much of a lie. A client had come by, looking for a peony tattoo and Kent was so glad he had practiced drawing peonies the other day. 

“These are lovely flowers. For someone special?” He asked and Kent shrugged. 

“My mom is visiting and I thought she might like some flowers, but I dunno. It’s not almost Mother’s Day, is it?” He asked, suddenly remembering that that was a thing. Alexei chuckled and shook his head. 

“If it was, would be swamped. Lots of orders for flowers around that time.” He said, and Kent nodded, realizing the shop would be a lot more busy if it was closer to then.

The conversation then turned to the price of the flowers, which, for a small arrangement like that, was fifteen dollars. 

Kent handed him a twenty, and waited to get back the change for the arrangement. He thanked Alexei for the flowers and rushed home to his apartment to quickly clean up any remaining mess before his mother got there. 

***

About a month later, Alexei stopped by the tattoo parlor. Kent had missed him because he had gone to get coffee for him and Jeff. He came back in, carrying two coffees, and saw the bouquet of peonies sitting on the counter.

“Who brought those, and are those for you or something?” Kent asked, setting the drinks down on the counter. He picked up the flowers and looked them over. They were a soft pink, and very nice. 

“Yeah, the guy who owns the flower shop, Alexei? He stopped by, and told me to tell you that he brought this for you.” Jeff said, walking by, and picking up his coffee off the counter. 

“He brought this?” Kent asked, holding the flowers, his face turning pink. Jeff nodded, and Kent read the card attached to the flowers. There wasn’t much written on it, just Alexei’s phone number and a cute smiley face. 

“So, are you gonna text him? You could invite him to that hockey game in a few days.” Jeff suggested and Kent shrugged. 

“Maybe. I need to text him first though, you know.” Kent said, rubbing the card in between his fingers. He brushed his thumb over the letters, not really sure what to do about it. 

“I mean, you don’t have to do that, it was just a suggestion, you know.” Jeff said, taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Well I know, but now I wanna.” Kent replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly typed up a message (almost forgetting to say who it was), and hit send. He was probably gonna die waiting for a response but it was worth it. 

***

“Hey! Hey! Kent! Great game!” Alexei yelled, running up to Kent as he walked out of the rink. He was tackled in a giant hug, dropping everything he was carrying. 

“Hey, nice to see you too! I didn’t realize you had planned to even come to the game!” Kent said, voice muffled in Alexei’s shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t dare miss your game. You invited me.” Alexei replied, and Kent grinned. He squeezed his arms around Alexei even tighter, and they stood there for a moment, before he pulled away. 

Kent’s arms were slung over Alexei’s shoulders. Alexei’s hands were resting on Kent’s hips, and Kent’s eyes glanced up at Alexei’s lips. There was a moment where Kent almost dragged him down to meet him, to kiss him. 

“Hey, Parse! We’re going to get dinner! You two wanna come with us?” Jeff yelled out from across the parking lot. Kent glared at him, but Alexei grinned. 

“Can meet all your teammates, Kent!” Alexei said, so Kent yelled out an agreement across the parking lot, and picked up his hockey equipment from where he had dropped them, and dropped it in his car. Alexei had apparently gotten a ride from a friend, who had already left, so he rode with Kent to the location that Jeff had texted him. 

“Oh, hey this is the restaurant he’s been telling all of us about. He loves it a lot. It actually is pretty good.” Kent explained, as he fiddled with the radio. His fingers slipped on the dial when Alexei rested his hand on his arm. 

“You seem nervous. It a big deal, me meeting your teammates?” Alexei asked, and Kent shook his head. He was nervous because Alexei was right there, and he was all Kent had been thinking of for the past month and a half. They had almost kissed in the parking lot and Kent wanted to kiss him right now. 

“Uh, it’s nothing. Just a little tired from the game, you know?” He said, pulling into the parking lot. He parked his car, and turned off the engine, and Alexei looked at him for a moment in the dark and then nodded. 

Opening the car door, Kent stepped out into the cool night air, the breeze sweeping through his hair. Running his hand through his hair, he looked over at Alexei. The light from the neon sign above the door of the restaurant danced across his face, and the combination of the soft pinks and light blues made Kent catch his breath. He shook his head a little bit, before walking into the building, met with the ruckus that comes with half a hockey team in one small area. 

“Hey Kent! You brought Alexei! Cool!” Jeff called out over the chaos, and Kent made his way over to the empty chairs next to him. The two of them sat down, and Kent looked over at Swoops. He had a glass half full of wine and he was already tipsy. Wonderful. 

“Yo, dude, you’re not driving are you?” Kent asked, softly. Jeff looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. 

“You think I’d drive drunk? Scraps is driving me home afterwards.” Jeff said, and Kent nodded, taking a sip from his water. 

At some point, Kent had had enough of drunk hockey players, and he glanced around for Alexei, to let him know it was time to go. His seat was empty, but Kent saw him standing over next to one of the other guys, having a discussion about who knows what. Kent got up, and walked over to them, and nearly ran into Alexei as he turned. 

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry!” Kent said, grabbing Alexei’s arm to steady him. His heart was racing, and he was trying to figure out how to tell Alexei it was time to go without it sounding like a stupid pick up line. He did not want to get chirped to death tonight. 

“Uh, are you ready to go? I’m, uh, getting kinda tired.” He said, words tangling in his mouth. Alexei nodded. Alexei said goodbye to Kent’s teammate and followed Kent out the door. 

“Sorry to pull you away from the conversation, if you wanted to stay a little longer, you could’ve said so.” Kent said, as he drove towards Alexei’s place. 

“Oh no, is no big deal. I was getting ready to come find you, matter of fact.” Alexei said, and Kent blushed a little. 

“I can walk you up to your place, if you don’t mind.” Kent said, as he parked in the lot behind Alexei’s building. 

“Oh! Okay!” Alexei said, and Kent immediately panicked. What if he had overstepped, he probably needed to reign in these feelings or something. He got out of the car, and he and Alexei stood there for a few moments, until he stepped a little bit closer and into Kent’s space. 

“Hey,” He said, as Alexei’s hands rested on his hips. Kent was pretty sure he could get lost in Alexei’s eyes. There was a gentle roll of thunder and then a sudden downpour, heavy raindrops soaking them immediately. Kent pulled Alexei down into a kiss after a moment’s hesitation. 

“Is this okay?” Kent asked, as he pulled back, and Alexei pulled him in for another kiss before pulling away again. 

“Yes, is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
